endlessreachfandomcom-20200215-history
Nayn Turnose
Nayn Turnosé, is a powerful French Magus and a contestant in the 1928 Holy Grail Corona Sanguine War. Character History Nayn was the bastard son of Patrice Roner, a french nobleman and powerful magus. Nayn's mother Tallé(Hectaleigh) was a servant in Patrice's household. When Nayn was born, Patrice hoping to hide his shame fired Tallé so that his family would not know of his infidelity. Eventually Tallé died of illness when Nayn was four and Patrice taking pity on his bastard son, took Nayn into his household to be raised as a servant under the eye of his housemaster Galliard Turnosé. And so Nayn grew up a bastard in his fathers home, he lived alongside his siblings Mikael, Elena, Emilia and Kamron, but not as an equal. His siblings were taught in the ways of magecraft and although Nayn showed the ability to use Mana he was not allowed to study alongside them. Despite being given all the opportunities, his siblings still lacked the drive to fully devote themselves to their magecraft studies, Nayn however read whatever books he could from the Roner library. Nayn was very rudimentary with his magecraft, learning from books, he often didn't fully understand the intricacies of what he was attempting to do, and this often led to many artefacts and crafting materials breaking or becoming inert due to improper use. Nayn however had inherited very intricate magical circuits and a large well of Mana, something none of his siblings had gotten from his father. This meant that although he lacked the proper training to channel his mana into concepts or crafting materials, he still possessed an incredible amount of mana and potential. Eventually Nayn refined his ability to forcefully inject his Mana into objects and disrupt the Mana already present within them and found a way to weaponise it. Upon discovering this, Patrice decided to train Nayn in the art of magecraft, elevating him from the rank of servant and Nayn quickly took to the art now with proper guidance. But when Nayn was 15 years old, he was told he would be following Mikael, who was 4 years his senior into Fatum Academy to continue his training as a Magus. Nayn however was treated poorly by Patrice's other children, now moreso that Patrice was taking a keener interest in him. When Nayn was 19, and his other siblings had entered Fatum also, his father revealed to them all that Nayn was his son and with the disappointment of his other children was going to groom Nayn to be the head of the Roner family. Mikael, Elena, Emilia and Kamron were not pleased about this, but none more displeased than Nayn. Instead of taking his father's offer Nayn instead refused, admitting his original disdain for the man had now turned to hatred upon learning the truth. Nayn later that year was chosen to be a master in the Corona Sanguine war, where he summoned Berserker class servant (Caligua). After the Corona Sanguine War, Nayn survived and raised himself to the level of Chancellor, heading the Imperial State of the Stone Gate. Powers and Abilities Nayn possesses an extremely high capacity for Mana and complex magical circuits due to his fathers lineage. Nayn as his main weapon/artefact, uses imperial gold finger claws, inlayed with cobra fang. The cobra fang aspect allows Nayn to forcefully inject his Mana into anothers Magical circuits and activate his 'Rejection' origin, causing the mana to become disrupted and disabling the targets ability to perform magecraft.